


One Last Time

by Unimpressed_Lady



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin, Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Loneliness, Lost Love, M/M, Mind Games, Parents Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unimpressed_Lady/pseuds/Unimpressed_Lady
Summary: One Last Time is a story about the aftermath of a wrecked relationship and how with a little help anybody can get back on their feet, even if they fall again. It's a story of Love, loss and getting back up.Starlight, a famous singer has to deal with his loss but with help from the ever patient Jungkook, he finds his place in the world again while gaining something he never thought he could have.All Rights Reserve





	One Last Time

The crowed erupted as the host of the show walked out onto the stage. To be honest I forgot the name of the host and and the show. Lately, everything has been numb and I couldn't care less. All I cared about was my music. It's the only thing that connected me to him. Even if it was the reason he left, it was all I had left.

He was one of my only motivations in high school and believed in me even when others didn't, not even my parents. He pulled me out of my shy nerd guy shell and made me known by everyone. He was proud of me , even before I became famous. He had put his own dreams on hold so that could pursue mine and I loved him unconditionally for that. But, in the end my unconditional love wasn't enough. Even when I had become to busy he still didn't leave me, not even when the fame had gotten to my head and I begun to neglect him. It was when I had finally gotten a hold of myself and was ready to do anything to fix what I had broken between us was when he left and I don't blame him one bit. So now I will carry on singing because he had done so much to see me get to this point that I owed him this. So even if it kills me, I will sing.

I was brought back to reality when someone called out to me. "Star, you're on." The stage director said waving me forward onto the stage. 

The screams of the crowd magnified as I walked onto the stage. An fake smile was automatically on my face as I came on stage, waving at my fans in the audience.

The host got up from his seat to greet my with a kiss on both cheeks like we were old friends. Fake ass, but I played alone.

"Please, have a seat, Starlight." He said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Thank you." I kept my voice neutral like I always do. It was something he taught me. To never sound to bored or too excited, always keep it neutral.

" As everybody knows Starlight released her new single 'One Last time' and it is emotionally magnificent. If you haven't heard it yet, kill yourself. Oh, wait until after she performs tonight then kill yourself. It has been at #1 on both the British and US Billboards Top 100 for almost a year, making world record for the longest at #1... " His voice was drowned out by the screams and applause's. "... as most of you know - cause we need to cater for the soon to be dead ones - after it came out she went straight on tour for several months and is now here to give her first interview of the year everybody." More screams and applause. My fake smile was back until he started to question me.

" Star. Can I call you that by the way?" He joked but I still nodded. " So Star, how have you been?" The response was automatic, like everything I do lately. "I'm doing good actually. You?"

"Girl, I am perfect. Congratulations on your sold out '

" Yes, without our awesome fans and dedicated teams we wouldn't be here today." He stated making the crowd erupted again. " However, however, Star, anyone can see that this tour and this particular song made you very emotional. Is there an particular reason for this or were you just overwhelmed at every concert?" And there it was. The big question. The question he has been dying to ask and the sole reason for this interview. The question that every magazine wanted answered for months now. I guess I couldn't put it off any longer, might as well get it over with.

"Yes, actually, there is a reason for my tears on tour and it had everything to do with this song. As everyone may know, I had gotten out of a relationship fifteen months ago with my boyfriend of five years and best-friend of nine years. This song is about him and the mistakes I made that pushed him into the arms of a woman. Every-time I sing this song I'm reminded that he's not there with me and I break down every time." I explained for the first time since it happened. It felt good to get it out of the way, so that everyone can stop asking me about it and talking about it.

"Aw, well everyone here at Aqua Studios has your back, no matter what and I'm sure your fans feel the same way. Right guys?" He asked turning to the audience for conformation. A simultaneous YES rang from them. After some random questions and stupid voice imitation game, it was finally time to warp up the show. " All right guys, that's all for today but before we go, Starlight will be performing her #1 single , One Last Time right here, right now. Are you ready , Starlight?" He asked excitedly and I responded with a nod and a smile (Fake). I got up and walked over to the other stage they had set up for me to perform. I was singing the acoustic version of the song for the first time. Seems fitting since I'm sure he's watching. He promised that he would watch every one of my shows. I sat on the high bench and pulled the microphone closer to me and looked back at Martin , my pianist as I mouthed 'Ready' and gave him a nod. He started to play. It was just me and the piano.

 

I was a liar  
I gave in to the fire  
I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest  
Feel like a failure  
'Cause I know that I failed you  
I should've done you better  
'Cause you don't want a liar (Come on)

The first set of words were the hardest for me to get out cause i know how I had lied and failed him when i became the exact kind of person he feared I would become. How I had hurt him so badly. Knowing this kills me a little inside every-time I sing or hear this song. 

And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything,  
But, boy, I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything,  
But I got nothing here without you

So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that, I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home

My eyes had already started to tear up but by the time I got to the chorus a few tears had escaped but unlike before i refuse to breakdown on this stage.

I don't deserve it  
I know I don't deserve it,  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it  
Can't you forgive me?  
At least just temporarily  
I know that this is my fault  
I should've been more careful

And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything,  
But, boy, I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything,  
But I got nothing here without you, baby

So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home 

 

The small break gave me a few seconds to wipe my tears away and the few more that followed.

 

Yeaaa...I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest (yeah)  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it, babe  
'Cause I don't wanna be without you

 

(Oh)  
one last time  
take you home babe  
I promise, I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart, babe  
wake up in my arms  
I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah)

One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home

 

I quickly wipe away the tears from my face as the song finished and the crowd's screams bombard my ears. "Starlight everybody. His album 'Love Me Again' is available in stores and iTunes and today everyone in the audience is going home with a copy of it. Good day everybody , we'll see you tomorrow with Daniel Logan. I smiled and waved as I walked off the stage.

My manager, Carl was the waiting for me. "Star, that's all for you today. The car i s waiting to take you were you want to go. "

I nodded, other than that I ignored him. the mini microphone and earpiece were taken off of me as i walked to the exit, I couldn't wait to leave.

I was temporarily blinded by the camera flashes of the paparazzi but lucky for me they were blocked off by the barriers and security guards. My driver, Norman opened the door for me and I quickly got in the car as Carl went to his own car. 

"Sir Jimin, where to?" He was the only person on my staff allowed to call me by my real name. He has been my driver for almost six years. He was hired to be my driver shortly after my career sky rocketed.

" The cafe, Norman." He knew where to go. Beau's Cafe has a private boot I get when I want to get away from everyone. When the car stopped in front of the Cafe, Norman got out and opened my door as I pulled a scarf over my nose and mouth and put my sun glasses on and got out. I walked briskly into the cafe to avoid confrontation with anyone. The waitress looked up and smiled as I walked pass her toward the private booth. So preoccupied I didn't noticed that I wasn't alone. 

" Well good afternoon to you too, Jimin."Said a voice I would know anywhere. I looked up and smiled. A real smile for the first time in fifteen months. My oldest friend was sitting across from me.

"Kookie."


End file.
